The Killing of Thomas
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: What else can I say? Jill kills Thomas. :P More inside, rated T! :


**Well, heh-heh-heh! I was ORIGINALLY going to post this on the Ushi No Tane forums, but then I decided that it was JUST TOO LONG for one little post!!! And since I'm not a member yet (just an Anonymous Fishie) then I don't have access to the Back Fence or anything EITHER!!! Therefore, my only option was to post it here. I hope that you all like it! :) 3**

* * *

The Killing of Thomas

Written by me: Amberleaf

Summary: What else can I say? Jill kills Thomas. :P

"Hmm.... I need to find a way to kill Thomas. I wonder how I can use all THREE of my item slots to kill him all at once?" Jill sits inside her house at 4:30 PM on a Sunday evening, reading an instruction manual on how to kill people that she got Mary to order her off of the Internet and fiddling around with some tool. Upon closer examination, you would see that she has a hammer, an axe, a scythe, a bag of Magical Super-Fast-Growing Tree Seeds, a dog ball, a piece of stone lumber, a piece of wood lumber, some sheep shears (which are actually just scissors, she found out) and Blessed Super Fast Running Shoes. All of these items will help her achieve her goal.

"Okay. Done!" she cries, standing up and piling things into her Rucksack. However, she puts on the Blessed Super Fast Running Shoes, Magical Super-Fast-Growing Tree Seeds, and the dog ball as items and slowly walks out of her house.

She quickly goes into the plot of field just behind her shipping bin and plants the Tree Seeds in an area she thoughtfully tilled and watered just before she got her OTHER tools. It's 4:35 PM now and she watches the Tree as it pops up, magically, in front of her eyes. She hides behind it with a rather EVIL giggle.

"Heh heh heh...."

Thomas walks up to the shipping bin, oblivious to his (soon to be) very painful fate. As he starts rummages through the shipping bin she jumps out from behind her Tree as she quickly races towards him.

"Hee-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yells, as she bops the hammer onto his head.

Thomas is somewhat flattened, but yells in reply: "Is that any way to treat your Harvest King?!"

"Hi ya! Hi yaa! Hi yaaa!" she screams, flattening him with the hammer until he's just a tiny little guy. Then, she starts using her shears.

"Ouch! No! Please!" Thomas screeches in the wake of all this torture, pretending to be surrendering. Blood is beginning to flow around her hands, and Jill is STILL laughing evilly.

Suddenly, Thomas begins to channel energy into his hands and tosses Jill to the other end of her farm with an electric shock! She screams loudly enough to disturb the whole valley and people start coming into the farm entrance. Her husband Rock and their son, Parker, watch, horrified, from the farm window. They're certainly not going out there! The little toddler is crying with fright, and Rock tries desperately to calm him down.

"Now, now, Parker; it's okay, it's okay....!" he comforts the little boy, but Parker just shakes his head and cries.

"Mommy is getting hurt! Mommmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he shrieks.

Meanwhile, Jill equips her axe the moment she can move again and rushes towards the Harvest King, axe held high above her head.

"Take thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssss!..............." she screams, but suddenly trails off as the Harvest King zaps her, and she passes out. She awakens, bound with ropes, at his feet.

"Why, why, WHY must you be this way, Jill?" He shakes his head, pretending to be sad. "I'm afraid I must now send you to the other world...."

SUDDENLY, Jill sees the Harvest Goddess in her head, nodding and her and whispering, "Come on! Use my powers to get him!" in encouragement. She feels new strength flow into her veins, and gets up and breaks the binds!

The Harvest King gasps, and his concentration to teleport her to the other world is temporarily distracted. She uses this opportunity to use her super-powerful Blessed Axe to crush him!

And then, he messes up and is chopped in half. His spirit dies, and his body dies along with it.

The Valley residents cheer and bounce around and clap their hands together.

"Yay! We're free! We're free! We're free! UH-HUH!" and they high-five each other. Rock and Parker race out of the house, and hug Jill. She is battered and bloody, but otherwise okay.

"You did it! YOU DID IT!!!!" Rock cries. "Now, I'm free, as well!"

"Free from what?" Jill wants to know.

"Well...." Rock looks down at the ground uncertainly. "I'm not sure I should be telling you. But I will, anyway, as now the Harvest King, aka Thomas, is dead." He gazes off into space. "The story starts, long, long ago....

"There were two at the start: a Harvest King, and a Harvest Goddess. They had decided to populate a new world, with people, plants.... farms....

"The Harvest Goddess created the nature and the animals, and the Harvest King created the people. He made them so that they would have [i]some[/i] sense of power....

"But he made a couple of places wrong. Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, and some others, had no person who was supposed to be Mayor. They were all somewhat subordinate to other people, and the Harvest King decided to take the shape of the Mayor in Mineral Town and then rule all of those places.

"But time went on, and eventually he began to get more and more ambitious. He started to make the people his slaves, and Forget-Me-Not Valley was one of the prime targets, since we don't have a proper Mayor.

"The villagers each had certain tasks to do. Some, like me, decided not to work. The Harvest King said that once a farmer moved in, if we non-workers didn't get married within ten years, we would be punished severely. And being punished by the Harvest King is a terrible, terrible thing. There are bursts of electricity so bad they can make you feel terrible pain and fear for days, or he would handicap one of our body parts so we couldn't lose it anymore. The Harvest Lord would punish anyone who didn't do their tasks, either. He constantly whispered to us when he came to pick up your shipping, "Remember your promise...." and I would be shaking in fear for days, hoping that I could get married or something in time. People who moved into the valley as kids were fine their entire lives. So were the elderly people.

"There was a limit on your time to get married, too. If you didn't find at least 60 Harvest Sprites in, say, 10 years, or so, he would hurt you. Only he didn't tell you, because he didn't want you to leave. The rest of the population can never leave the Valley for good. We were born here, and so it makes it impossible for us to leave, because of the Harvest King's threat constantly hanging over us.

"Before he sent the Harvest Goddess away, they were in an everlasting feud. She wanted him to free the people; he said he wouldn't. The Witch Princess tried to help, but she just got punished. She was able to avert the punishment by using one of her spells, but she has been afraid ever since.

"There was a prophecy, though: A certain one will free the people with special abilities never used before.

"We all wondered what it meant, but now we know. You were the prophesied one." He smiles at Jill. "Thank you, Jill, for freeing us. If only you had done it sooner.... he wouldn't have killed Nina. Nina always annoyed him.... I don't know why. But, what's done is done and we can't undo it. Right?" He sighs sadly, and then looks Jill straight in the eye. "Thank you."

And Parker hugs her, and then they make their leave.

Jill was appointed as the new official Mayor of Forget-Me-Not Valley. All the people were free to do things at their own pace. The Mineral Town farmer became the Mayor of Mineral Town, on Jill's consent, and now they host the wedding ceremonies and stuff for the towns. They meet together on a regular basis to laugh, compare strategies for taking good care of a town or valley and its environment, and occasionally have a drink with it.

Now Sebastian has agreed to help Jill with her shipping. He is no longer an old servant anymore, but an esteemed Valley member who also shares a house with Galen.

Jill is much happier now, because a weight seems to have been lifted off the town's shoulders. All the rival couples have had kids, too, and the valley's thriving!

* * *

**Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town will _never_ sink to the all-time lows they have before (_again_****). Maybe I'll write a sequel to this! What'd'y'all think?! :) **


End file.
